


You’re No Peach

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: When Hate Turns to Love [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hi! Can you do a mini series where Adam and reader start out hating each other but then they fall in love and Adam is very dominant and controlling and ends in smut





	You’re No Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hi! Can you do a mini series where Adam and reader start out hating each other but then they fall in love and Adam is very dominant and controlling and ends in smut

Slamming your the front door, you groaned. Your room mate’s brother was staying with you for a bit, as he was in the process of finding his own apartment. He’d reassured your room mate, Sam, that he would pick you up from work. Only, he never showed up. Half way home, it started to downpour. You didn’t have money on you because you had assumed that you had a ride. Your phone was dead, and everyone that could have given you a ride was busy.

Adam walked out of the kitchen in just his jeans, eating a Hot Pocket. “Who let the drowed cat in?” He laughed. 

“You were _supposed_ to pick me up from work, you ass!” You yelled at him, shoving him as you walked by.

“No, I’m _pretty_ sure that was tomorrow.” He smirked, knowing that it was today. “Sam said Thursday.”

You turned and glared at him. “ ** _TODAY_** is Thursday. We have a damn calendar, Adam!” He’d been there two weeks and you wanted to murder him. In his sleep.

Shaking your head, you moved up the stairs for a hot shower. Hopefully there would be no issues with that. 

* * *

A week later, and he was still there. And still annoying the hell out of you. “Damn it! How hard is it to throw out an empty milk carton? And why is there a plate with just crust on it in the fridge…?” You were trying to find something for lunch, and it looked like your fridge had been raided.

You heard Adam laughing at the kitchen table while he was on his laptop. Sighing, you shut the fridge door and walked over to the table. “HEY!” He glared at you when you shut his laptop.

“I was talking to you.” You pointed out.

“ _Obviously_ I don’t care.” He rolled his eyes, going to open his laptop.

Grabbing it, you held it away from him. “Your ass has been here three weeks. You’ve been nothing but a pain in the ass. Go get a damn shirt on and you are going to be useful. By going shopping.” He lunged for his laptop and you gave him a look that just dared him to try again. “ _Sweetie_ , I majored in computer science. Do you _really_ want to piss me off when I have your computer in my hands?”

Adam stormed off, grumbling about evil bitches. You shook your head and rolled your eyes. Once he was in his room, you hid his laptop and grabbed a bag of chips to snack on.

Sam came in ten minutes later. “What’s up with Adam?”

“I’m making him leave Never Land and join us pirates.” You told him, flipping the page of your magazine.

“ _Huh_?”

You looked over at him. “I’m making him go grocery sopping.” He nodded when he understood. “I hid his laptop, after I threatened to mess with it. I’m assuming him and the lost boys are going to attack at dawn.”

Sam cracked up. “Are you trying to say that my brother has never grown up?”

“ _No_! What gave you _that_ idea?” You chuckled. “He’s a pain in the ass, Sam.” You sighed.

“Well, you’re no peach yourself.” Adam snapped from the doorway. “What am I getting?”

Turning in your seat, you raised an eyebrow at him. “How old are you that you can’t figure out what to buy? You drank the milk. So, milk. You used the last eggs. So, eggs. It’s not rocket science.”

“God, you’re _such_ a bitch.” Adam groaned and turned.

“And you’re a dick!” You yelled after him. “ _What_?” You asked when you saw Sam looking at you.

He held up his hands. “Nothing, nothing.”


End file.
